TBA
⚜ W E L C O M E ⚜ ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ "Roses. They are the symbol of many things. Balance, love, joy, hope and new beginnings. They spread such beauty to the world, and many consider it a pure flower. Little did they know, that even the purest have thorns." ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ ⚜ H I S T O R Y ⚜ After the death of Scourge, cats of BloodClan were devestated and scared, they fled the area and back into the streets. Scourge was burried where he was killed, and many BloodClan cats would visit, to honor him. Overtime, many of BloodClan's strongest cats were taken by Catchers, and are never seen again. One cat, Broken, had visited Scourges grave, and saw a Rose had begun to bloom there. There were no other roses, so she thought this was a sign to avenge Scourge and free the cats of BloodClan. She had begun to plan how to get back the cats, when a serval named Pharaoh offered his assistance. The two agreed to a partnership, as they traveled in search for BloodClan cats. After they had gathered, they had become RoseClan, home of the graceful and dangerous. ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ ⚜ C O D E - O F - C O N D U C T ⚜ 1 DRAMA ' ''No type of drama will be tolerated in this clan. We want to run smoothely and in an organized manner, as well as allow everyone to have fun while roleplaying. Drama simply takes all of that away. So, we will not be allowing any acts of Over-Power, or Powerplay; Arguing over small details for the sake of "plot;" random attacking unless it's formal sparring. Arguments are allowed as long as they stay minor, and do not become a big deal. If you have a disagreement with a member, either seperate or work it out, do not bring other members into it on purpose. '''2 LOYALTY ''Once you join, you are bound to this clan by blood. While in this clan, you are expected to obey the orders of higher ranks with absolutely no hesitance. You may have friends outside the clan, but you cannot decline to attack if you see them on the other side of the battlefield. This law also includes your stay. If you leave even once, you are never welcomed back. We don't have time or tolerance for group-jumpers. Finally, double-clanning will not be allowed, and you will be kicked out immediately, and we will inform the leader of your group if caught.'' 3 ACTIVITY ''Activity in this clan is going to be very limited, because of school. However, this does not excuse you to become inactive.When the leaders announce that clan activity is starting, you are expected to attend.'' 4 DRESSCODE ''You must wear formal attire when in this clan. Warnings will be given out if your dresscode is not enough, but if it becomes a problem, you may get kicked out. This includes your tag and badge. If you are caught with a different tag at any time, you will be accused of double-clanning.'' 5 ADDITIONAL MEMBER RULES ''There will only be a select amount allowed of Big Cats. If you post a form as a Big Cat and you are declined, it will probably be because we are full. You are more than welcome to join as a Domestic Cat. Proxies will be given 3 weeks to train, then they will spar a Disciple to see if they are ready. If the Superior decides they are not, they are demoted to Scrawny until they challenge a Disciple and win. Sub Shamans learn about herbs, but stay Sub Shamans until the Shaman is demoted to Disciple. Then, Sub Shaman becomes a Shaman and recieves their own Sub Shaman to mentor. All Shamans are required to have battle knowledge. Scrawnies may challenge a Disciple for their rank. Disciples may challenge Tyrants for their rank with permission from Superiors.'' 6 TERRITORY ''Daily patrols will be done to check our territory borders. We will be absolutely ignoring "All-Territory" users, including if they try and attack us. Allies are welcome to hunt on territory, except if our prey is low.'' ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾ ⚜ H I E R A C H Y ⚜ ☽____________________⚜⚘⚜____________________☾